"The Man"
Entrence:"Welcome in for a big fat hit in the face" Open the store Moveset Neutral Special-Physical Harm Side Special-Crude and Violent Porn Movie "The Man" puts on a Violent, crude, gruesome and perverse porn movie known as: "The dead shall be pleasured with Necrophilic f*cking along the trash". Nearby opponents will be stunned and later disgusted by the obviously disgusting and gross movie to the point that they vomit. If pressing A while holding down side b, "The Man" creates a shcokwave from the TV so all opponents on the stage gets stunned shortly, a nearby character will stare at the porn movie which angers "The Man" to the point he goes berserk and KO the nearby opponent Up Special-Inappropriate drawing "The Man" draws a genital, nearby opponents will be scared of it and not be able to come any closer while perverted ones always drool at it, as for recovery purposes "The Man" will spinn around the image of that genital Down Special-Magic Spells Final Smash-Smell of Evil KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: STARKOSFX: SCRREENKOSFX Taunts Taunt 1: *Laughs* Taunt 2: *Smokes and looks at the viewer* Taunt 3: *Draws something perverse* Earth is circle around this, there is there you want to go. Victory/lose options Winn1: *Lies in bed smirking devilish and possibly thinking about his next move* Winn2: *Welcomes you to his store while having a crude porno on the tv * Winn3: *Smokes and stares at your soul Winn4 (Either together or against Tito Dick) *Tito sells phill to "The Man"`s "school"* Phil looks in fear at "The Man" and Tito while "The Man" laughs , Phil wakes up screaming and says its just a dream only to switch on the TV and get a Jumpscare Lose/Clap: Dizzy and confused. Trophy/Character Description He was one Hell of a swine and he knew it, no one actually know his name but people called him foul names all the time...But mostly he was refered as "The Man". "The Man" owns a store, its called the Ha(ut)te (Hate with an "u" somewhere in the middle) where he sells products he has taken from other stores. Despite his store being pretty crappy, many people are often than not forced to buy and shop in his store because of "The smell of evil". In reality "The Man" was rich so he did not need money from his store...He only owned the store to make peoples life a misery. Gallery Icon Splash Card Category:DLC Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Lawl Rebuuted related Category:Super Smash Bros Lawl Rebuuted DLC Category:Playable Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Villains Category:People who Scream alot Category:Smoke Lover Category:Cigarette Lovers Category:Sick Twisted Category:Evil Category:Perverts Category:Characters that Like Porn Category:Bullies Category:Ear Rapists Category:Insane Category:Not Creepypasta Category:Creepy characters Category:Very Pure Evil Category:Magic User Category:Pure Evil Category:Possibly Undead Category:Criminal Category:Jerk Category:Ugly Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Messed Up Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Child Abusers Category:Pale Category:Nuts Characters Category:Violent Category:Gross Characters Category:Dark Magic Users Category:Dark characters Category:Edgy Category:More Evil then Chara Category:Characters who Don't Show their Full Name Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:Wake me up Inside Category:Berserk Category:Angry Characters Category:CAN'T WAKE UP!! Category:Characters that Stare Into Your Soul Category:Crazy Characters Category:Not from Mad Father Category:Ow the Edge Category:Disturbed Category:Disturbing characters Category:The Man Category:Stop Touching Da Child! Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Bald Category:Unnamed Characters